


In the dead of night

by Iftheworldisadarkplace



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Telepathy, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iftheworldisadarkplace/pseuds/Iftheworldisadarkplace
Summary: It's been months since Charles Xavier moved to live with Erik Lehnsherr in Genosha, and he was getting used to with his new life. However, the path has not been pleasant, as his past mistakes, Raven's death and Dark Phoenix incident still haunts him everytime he closes his eyes...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	In the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any Cherik fanfiction for so long (two years ago since the last time I wrote one, I think), and it's sad to see Fox X-Men's franchise ended after Dark Phoenix. 
> 
> So... I wrote this fanfic under the request of a close friend of mine and it's also a gift for her (she is a big Cherik fan). It might not be as good as I expected, but I tried my best. My old account was lost and anxiety kept me from writing anything for months, it feels weird to get back. 
> 
> I remember reading old X-Men comics and there is this part where Magneto and Prof X did end up in Genosha together for a while. My memories are hazy, if anyone know which issues contained this, feel free to inform me.

Charles has seen it all. Since the first day he discovered his psychic power, all the voices in his head made a nine – year – old boy think he was going crazy. He heard their thoughts, felt their emotions – happy, sad, confused, angry,…as if they were his own. They came in waves and wrecked his mind, then mercilessly threw him into a choatic world that he desperately tried to escape. Before he could learn to control his telepathy, insanity followed him around like a monster with claws and sharp teeth, threatening to swallow him whole.

Being a telepath is both the greatest gift and heaviest burden. Charles was there when his mother got beaten by his drunken step-father, her anguish burned like a cigarette in the back of his mind. He remembered hiding in the wardrobe with his shaken hands when Cain Marco’s steps roaming outside, looking for him. The boy waited and waited, fear and anxiety felt like a lump in his throat. No matter what he did, or how fast he ran and hid, he would always get hit by Cain while the older boy cursed out his name. Like he was an abomination. Maybe he was. Raven was his only childhood friend, and she was just like him. Different. For the first time in his life, he knew he was not the only one in the world. He was not alone.

They grew up together, he taught her everything he knew and helped her understanding her abilities. They laughed at silly things, shared their dreams, argued and fought like real siblings. All Charles wanted is to use his gift to do some good, to bring peace to both the human and mutant world. To heal people's minds. He had touched so many damaged brains, soldiers who had been through trauma and grief. So many stories had not yet to be told, memories that got buried deep and forgotten, all the pain and loss that he carried, they would stay with him forever. 

Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters is a safe place that he built and poured his love into it, where the mutant children can learn, live and grow up. It's their home. Their family. And he sworn to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect them from the evil forces and humans who would hunt them down and hurt them. 

For once, he failed. The great Charles Xavier fell from his grace, and his dreams and ambition, to his own dismay, caused him to lose both Jean and Raven. His sleepless nights came back, in the long hours he lied awake in bed staring up at the white ceiling, all the racing thoughts buzzing made his head hurt. Alcohol was a possible option to cure his insomnia, but Erik would not let him have the bottle. 

He stayed awake for nights until the last bit of energy was drained out of him, which would grant him a few hours of rest. But nightmares also became a problem, they would haunt him everytime he tiredly closed his eyes, hoping for the sleep to come. Sometimes they appeared in the shape of hideous demons, other times they would taunt him with the face of his deceased mother, Cain or Raven. Mostly just Raven. She would just stare at him in silence, her unspoken words echoed in his mind: Why are you still here, Charles? Run away after what you did. It should have been you. It is your fault, Charles. It's always your fault. You ruined everything. 

It's your fault, Charles. It's your fault she is dead. 

Stop it. Just please, stop. He felt scared and helpless, and lost, just like that day on the beach. He was the prisoner of his own darkness, and it was drowning him slowly. He would like to wake up now...

-Charles... Charles. 

Erik gently shook Charles's shoulder, trying to wake the telepath up. He was about to rest after a hard-working day the moment he felt a faint mental tug at his mind, the psychonic presence of Charles. Without knowing it, his telepathy always reached out to Erik whenever he was having a nightmare. The waves of emotion were so strong that it made Erik abandon his sleep and push open the door of Charles's room, walking in. It was eerie and quiet outside, and the room was cold.

-You're going to get sick sleeping with the window open, Charles - He sighed with a frown, shutting the window.

His heart dropped when he quietly sat down on the bed beside Charles, looking at the old Professor curling under the thick blanket. He was shaking in his sleep, and Erik knew it was not because of the cold. He called again, then tentatively touched the back of Charles's neck. When his friend's shivers slowly stopped and those blue eyes gazed up at Erik all confused and dazed , he let out a relieving sigh. 

-Erik? - Charles closed his eyes again, his voice was raspy when he spoke. 

-I'm here. You screamed in my head. 

-Really? God, I'm sorry. Just got some bad dreams. It's fine. 

Erik brought Charles a glass of warm water, his eyebrows raised at the word "fine" that came out from the telepath's mouth. 

-You know, for a psychic, you're quite a bad liar. 

Charles chose to ignore Erik's sarcastic tone as he gulped down the water and gave him back the empty glass. His head was throbbing painfully, which made it harder for him to concentrate. 

-What do you want, Erik? It's 2 a.m and I'm not in the mood to chat.

-How long? - Erik would not let him slip away this time. 

\- How long what? - Charles retorted annoyingly - You really want to start this, right now? 

-You know what I'm talking about, Charles. You can read my mind.

-Not now, Erik, and please, spill it out. I don't want to play the guessing game. 

Erik put his hand on Charles's shoulder and gently lifted his head, forcing him to look up so their eyes met. Under the dim light that shone upon Charles's pale face, he realized how tired the Professor was. His look was heavy and the dark circles under his eyes were even more visible. He was not the brilliant and strong-willed Charles Xavier that Erik knew, or thought he knew. Here, in Genosha, a place far way from Westchester, and the person sitting in front of him was the Charles Xavier who had lost his hope and dreams, looking utterly defeated. Erik felt a stab of pain in his heart, he could not stand watching him like this. 

-What are you hiding, Charles? - He asked, trying to keep his voice calm- You havent slept for days, you skip your meals, and now is these nightmares. You think I didnt see that? 

-You didnt bloody see anything - Charles grunted - You were never there. 

Erik winced. Charles pulled away from his grip, and Erik let him. They had been in a turbulent path over the last 30 years, fighting each other and argueing the same old topic without an end. Trust is something so fragile that they had broke it so many times they lost count. But neither of them was willing to give up on each other, and Erik wanted to make up for lost time. For once, he wanted to make amends, to be a better friend and partner to Charles. 

-Then talk to me. What is it? - Erik softened his voice, keeping his eyes on Charles's face. Patience was never his strong suit, but he would do whatever it is necessary to get the old Professor to open up. 

Charles was quiet for a few minutes. When he spoke, his voice faltered. 

-I have ruined everything, Erik. Jean. Raven. If it weren't for me, they would be alive. I should have listened to Raven when she warned me about the risk and danger, so I would not have sent the team to that space mission. You and Hank were right, it was my fault. Jean was like my daughter, she trusted me and I failed her. And Raven... I had sworn to never lose her again. She is dead, and it was the indirect result of my stupid egotism. 

-Charles...

-Just dont. I know what you're going to say. - Charles cut him off with a blunt look in his weary blue eyes - Dont you dare pity me, Erik Lehnsherr. 

-I dont, I just want to say that you're wrong about the fact that I was right - Erik gave Charles a vague smile, unwavering at his anger. He lifted the blanket and gently wrapped it around the telepath, feeling Charles's stiff body relaxed under his touch. Erik pulled back and continued: 

-Hank left out details when he came to me, and I was, again, blinded by my thirst for revenge. I didnt think about the consequences. I didn't know Jean like you did, and I only saw her as a dangerous threat that needed to be exterminated. For years, I've always seen the world for what it is, and all I have ever known is survival. I dont have your talent, your gift. You are too good for this world, Charles. You have a second chance here, in Genosha. We'll turn it into a safe place for mutants, that means I need your help to make it come true. I want you by my side, old friend. 

Charles laughed dryly. He never thought there would come the day Erik asked him for help, but he knew every words he said was sincere. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, before Charles felt dizzy and looked away. 

-I will need time to think about your offer - He cleared his throat, closing his eyes as he waited for his head to stop spinning. When he opened them again, Erik was watching him with concern. 

Erik gave him a slight nod. Trust takes time to build, he understood that. 

-Take all the time you need, Charles. I can wait. For now, - He reached out to turn off the desk lamp, and carefully helped Charles lay down, tugging him in - You need a lot of rest. No more sleepless nights. You hear me? 

After making sure that Charles was all warm and comfy, he stood up and slowly stepped to the door. He was still pondering with the thought whether he should stay for a few more minutes or leave, Charles's voice tingled in the back of his head. 

_I'm not Professor X anymore, Erik. I'm not that man, I... I lost sight of who I was. I am not the same, you know that._

_Neither am I. If that's what you're worrying about..._

_This is your home. Everything you love and those mutants that you rescued, they trust you. I will mess it up, like what I did to my own family._

_Then we will fix it. You dont have to stress yourself. I will wait 'till you're ready._

Erik waited for Charles's answer, but it was silence in his mind again. He let out a soft sigh and gave up, closing the door behind his back and walking over to the bed. Charles shifted slightly when Erik took off his shoes and lied down beside him, relaxing under the warm pressure of the other man's arm. It was a clumsy hug, but it comforted Charles and eased his anxious soul. 

Physical contact was not something that Erik was good at, but right now he knew Charles needed this. Slowly, he pulled the telepath close and silently held him, lifting up the blanket to cover both of them. This was a nice feeling, Charles let the tangled mess of his thoughts fade as he drifted into an exhausting sleep, while listening to the sound of Erik's heartbeat. 

-Good night, Charles - Erik murmured with his eyes closed, but his sleep had gone away half an hour ago. 

He stayed awake, holding Charles sound asleep in his arms and thinking about all the years had past. He did not know what the future would hold for them, but this time he would do anything to bring back what they once had and found hope again.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, it made me want to go bing-watch the X-Men movies and digging up my stack of old X-Men comics. I might make some writing mistakes here and there, since English is not my mother tongue, I'd appreciate it if you inform me about those mistakes in the comment below. 
> 
> Much love to Cherik fandom. You guys are amazing. <3


End file.
